


That's what Friends Are For.

by Story_Lover17



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Heterosexual Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Lover17/pseuds/Story_Lover17
Summary: After spending all day and part of the night together, Patrick finally drives Charlie to his house.In the darkness of the car and in the heat of the moment, Patrick kisses Charlie and Charlie doesn't know how to react, so he lets him do it.





	That's what Friends Are For.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the scene of the book but with the characters in the film.
> 
> I want the story to be Canon of the book but at some point everything will take another direction.  
> So I'll let my imagination fly lol 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> A little bit of the starter is originally taken from the book, but it's only to enter the introduction of the Canon.  
> I give the credits to the original Author and I hope I do not have many legal problems lol.
> 
> The rest is totally my imagination. I hope you like it to maybe continue with a series.
> 
> XOXO  
> Gossip Girl.
> 
> Okay no lol
> 
> Kisses -A
> 
> Okay no lol... Again
> 
> Just:  
> Love them, Story Lover ;)

After we sobered up a bit with coffee and Mini Thins, Patrick drove me home. The mix tape I made for him hit a bunch of winter songs. And Patrick turned to me.

  
“Thanks, Charlie.”

  
“Sure.”

  
“No. I mean in the cafeteria.”

  
“Sure.”

  
After that, it was quiet. He drove me home and pulled up in the driveway. We hugged good night when I was just about to let go, he held me a little tighter. And he moved his face to mine. And he kissed me. A real kiss. Then, he pulled away real slow.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“No. That’s okay.”

  
“Really. I’m sorry.”

  
“No, really. It was okay.”

  
So, he said “thanks” and hugged me again. And moved in to kiss me again. And I just let him.  
I don’t know why. We stayed in his car for a long time.  
We didn’t do anything other than kiss.  
After a while, his eyes lost the glazy numb look from the wine or the coffee or the fact that he had stayed up the night before. Then, he started crying. Then, he started talking about Brad.  
And I just let him. Because that’s what friends are for.

Love Always.

Charlie.

 

May 17, 1992 Dear friend,  
It seems like every morning since that first night, I wake up dull, and my head hurts, and I can’t breathe. Patrick and I have been spending a lot of time together. We drink a lot. Actually, it’s more like Patrick drinks, and I sip.  
It’s just hard to see a friend hurt this much. Especially when you can’t do anything except “be there.” I want to make him stop hurting, but I can’t. So, I just follow him around whenever he wants to show me his world.

Patrick said he would take me to one of those parks where the men go to meet other men at night, But when we were there, Patrick saw Brad. Patrick did not say anything, nor did he say anything. In fact, Brad did not even notice we were there.

We just went from there and went to a common park near a small pond. During all that time Patrick did not say anything at all.  
When we arrived, we sat very close to the pond just on a carpet of green grass somewhat humid.

For almost a minute he just watched the water move. It seemed that he expected me to tell him something. But I did not do it. I just looked at him and waited for him to be ready.

“I'm fine. In fact I'm perfectly. I am free." He exclaimed as if trying to convince me, but in reality he seemed to be trying to convince himself.

“Patrick ... "

“No, seriously. I'm really, really good.”

“Patrick, it's okay."

And then he began to sob. Sob very strong. I only can look at him and put my hand on his shoulder to make him feel better. But I notice that it was not enough.

"Why can’t I save anyone?"

“I don’t know."

"Why didn’t he fight for us?" He said with tearful eyes and a broken voice.

“You will find the indicated one. I know it."

Then Patrick stopped crying and looked at me for a few seconds. And I looked at him. And again he came over to kiss me, but this time it was slow and hesitant.  
I did not move, and I allowed him to do it again, only this time, When he joined his lips with mine, I started moving my lips too.

I can’t explain what it was, I'm not gay, and I'm not in love with Patrick either. But even if I wanted to say that I only did it cause he needed it, I have to admit that I liked to know that at least someone liked me that way. And I spoke that way. Not only "I like you, but you are so young". If not that someone really liked.

Then, Patrick took my cheeks with both hands and began to move his lips faster in contact with mine. Then he suddenly turned away and looked at me.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked with a soft tone.

“Yes. It's okay."

And he continued to kiss me.  
Then he parted again, but this time quite embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I'm so sorry."

“It's okay."

"No, it's not" he said "I'm using you.”

“I know."

  
After that, he again threw himself on me and started to kiss me again. We were like that for 20 minutes, then he hugged me very hard and said "I love you Charlie."

“Me too."

"No, I really love you."

“I know, Me too."

A hour after that, Patrick drove me home, he said "thanks" again, he hugged me good night, and he kissed me again. But that was a short and quick kiss.

Love Always.

Charlie.

 

May 19, 1992 Dear friend,  
I know it has not been long since I last wrote to you. And I hope it doesn’t seem annoying. But I wanted to tell you what happened yesterday, a day after Brad was in that park and everything else.  
The next day in the morning, I woke up very guilty. I remembered everything that had happened and I realized that it was not fair to Patrick.

With all that was going on with Brad, The last thing he needs now is a confused boy playing with his vulnerability. Although probably, that's what he should think he did to me, and surely he must feel very guilty now that all this happened. That is one more reason to talk to him.

After breakfast my sister forced me to eat before going outside, I walked to the house of Sam and Patrick. I knocked on the door and it was Patrick who opened it. Apparently his parents had left early and Sam had spent the night at Mary Elizabeth's house.  
Patrick was still wearing his sleepwear, He was wearing light gray tracksuit pants and a white shirt a little big for him. I had never seen him with light-colored clothes and it was quite revealing, to say the least.

“Charlie? What are you doing here? "He asked a little strangely.

“Is it a bad time? If you want I can come later.” Yep, I panicked for a moment.

“No, it’s okay. Come in." He said something indecisive.

Patrick walked to his room and I followed him. Then he looked at me Awkward, but I still do not understand why.

“Oh, Charlie. I thought you would wait in the living room."

“Oh, Sorry."

“No, It's ok. Sit down.”

Then I went into his room and I took a seat on the edge of his bed. Patrick closed the door of the room and walked to his closet, He pulled out a black T-shirt and a few dark Jeans. He turned his back on me, took off his white T-shirt and his tracksuit pants. Underneath all that, he was wearing green boxers with pretty funny red squares.  
I must admit that I was curious to look at her body while he was getting dressed, but I would not describe like was when I started to get interested in girls.

It was more like I was discovering another boy's body, and it was inevitable to watch.

Patrick finished putting on his black shirt and jeans and then turned to me.

“You're here to talk about what happened yesterday, right?"

“Yes.”

Patrick gave a loud sigh "Charlie, I'm so sorry, I ... I should not have done it."

“No, I am the one who must apologize. I could stop you, but. But I did not."

What made me feel more guilty was that I was making the same mistake again that I made with Mary Elizabeth.

"why?"

“I do not know. I think ... I wanted you to do it."

“Charlie, are you gay?”

“No. I do not feel that way. I'm not attracted to guys and I have not been curious about them. But I wanted you to kiss me.”

Patrick sat on my right, very close to me and looked at me.

“Why?”

“I don't Know.”

“So, you don’t want us to go out together anymore?”

“Yes. I want if you want. But I wanted you to know. I wanted to tell you that you did not force me to do something that I did not want."

“So ... Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Everything okay.”

Then he gave me a hug and I responded to the hug. I forgot to stop hugging him and he forgot to stop hugging me.  
After that, he turned his face to mine and looked into my eyes. We looked at each other for a few seconds and he kissed me, slow and delicately.  
I kissed him too. Still kissing me, Patrick pushed me slowly and gently to lie on the bed and he positioned himself above me.  
After he started to put his right hand under my shirt and began to caress my abdomen. There I started to feel a little scared, and it seems that Patrick felt it.

“I'm sorry, is it too fast?”

“A little bit."

“Do you want me to stop?"

“No."

"Slower?”

“Yes."

And we continue kissing for a while longer. Then we heard the door of a car close and a female voice saying "ok, see you later."

Patrick left me and looked out the window "Sam is back."

I stood up in dismay and walked to the door "I think I should go."

“Charlie, wait. Are you okay?"

“Yes."

“Are you sure?"

“Yes."

“Okay. See you” Patrick was a little confused and even guilty, but I Seriously wanted to go.

Then I got to the front door and I crashed against Sam. 

“Oh, Charlie. Hi, What are you doing here?”

"Uh, I came to visit Patrick but I have to go."

“Are you sure? We can talk to your mom, and tell him you'll eat here.”

“No, Seriously, see you later."

“Okay.” Sam was a little confused, but she did not seem to be offended.

After I went home, I avoided everyone, I wrote to you and now I guess I'll listen to one of my Mix tape.  
Well, you must believe that I'm crazy, I think I'm crazy.

Love Always

Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? You hated it? Why? Give me your sincerest opinion. I love reading all kinds of criticism.
> 
> Love them, Story Lover ;)


End file.
